Sheryl Lee Ralph
| birth_place = Waterbury, Connecticut, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | othername = Sheryl L. Ralph | education = Uniondale High School Rutgers University | occupation = | known_for = Deena Jones – Dreamgirls (Broadway; 1981) Dee Mitchell – Moesha | years_active = 1977–present | spouse = | children = 2 | website = }} Sheryl Lee Ralph (born December 30, 1956) is an American actress, singer, author, and activist. She made her screen debut in the 1977 comedy film A Piece of the Action, before landing her breakthrough role as Deena Jones in the Broadway musical Dreamgirls (1981), for which she received Tony Award nomination for Best Actress in a Musical. Ralph has appeared in a number of movies during her career. In 1991, she received Independent Spirit Award for Best Supporting Female for her role in the drama film To Sleep with Anger. Her other film credits include The Mighty Quinn (1989), The Distinguished Gentleman (1992), Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit (1993), and Deterrence (1999). On television, Ralph starred from 1986 to 1989 in the syndicated sitcom It's a Living, and later had the leading roles in the short-lived ABC sitcom New Attitude (1990), and CBS medical drama Street Gear (1995). From 1996 to 2001, she starred as Dee Mitchell in the UPN sitcom Moesha, and from 2013 to 2015 as Maggie Turner in the Nick at Nite sitcom Instant Mom. Sheryl Lee Ralph released her first book Redefining Diva: Life Lessons from the Original Dreamgirl (2012) by Simon & Schuster. In 2016 she played Madame Morrible in Wicked on Broadway.http://www.essence.com/entertainment/sheryl-lee-ralph-broadway-wicked Early life Ralph was born in Waterbury, Connecticut, the daughter of Ivy, a fashion designer, and Stanley Ralph, a college professor. Her father was African-American and her mother Afro-Jamaican. She has a younger brother actor and comedian Michael Ralph. According to a DNA analysis, she descends partly from the Tikar people of Cameroon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzE3bOh52Fk Growing Actress Sheryl Lee Ralph Proud of Her Cameroonv Ancestry She was raised between Mandeville, Jamaica, and Long Island.[https://www.thecaribbeancurrent.com/sheryl-lee-ralph-a-passionate-aids-activist/ "Sheryl Lee Ralph a Passionate AIDS Activist", The Caribbean Current]Sheryl Lee Ralph on TCM.com Ralph attended Uniondale High School in Uniondale, New York. She starred in a high-school production of the musical Oklahoma!, portraying Ado Annie. Sheryl graduated in 1972. Earlier that year, she was crowned Miss Black Teen-age New York. At 19, Ralph was the youngest woman to ever graduate from Rutgers University; during her time at Rutgers, Ralph was one of the earliest winners of the Irene Ryan Acting Scholarships awarded by the Kennedy Center American College Theater Festival. Also that year she was named one of the top ten college women in America by Glamour magazine. Initially she hoped to study medicine, but after dealing with cadavers in a pre-med class and winning a scholarship in a competition at the American College Theater Festival, she gave up medicine for the performing arts.Collier, Aldore, "Sheryl Lee Ralph Talks About Her New TV Series And How She Kept A String On Her Finger Until She Found The Right Man", pp 56-58, August 27, 1990, Jet magazine, retrieved via Google Books on February 10, 2010 Many years later, she served as the commencement speaker at Rutgers for the Class of 2003. Career Ralph began her career on the stage, and was nominated in 1982 for a Tony Award for Best Actress in a Musical for her role as Deena Jones in Dreamgirls. In 1984, Ralph released her only album In the Evening, in which the title track peaked at #6 on the Billboard Dance Music/Club Play Singles chart that same year. In 1988 she starred in the Disney movie Oliver & Company, providing the voice of Rita. Her first leading role in a film came as Denzel Washington's wife in The Mighty Quinn, released in 1989. In 1992 she starred with Robert De Niro in the title role in Mistress. That same year, she co-starred with Eddie Murphy in The Distinguished Gentleman. During the 1990s she also had roles in The Flintstones, Deterrence, and Unconditional Love. On television, she was in the cast of the CBS daytime soap opera Search for Tomorrow while starring on Broadway in Dreamgirls. She is known for playing Ginger St. James on It's a Living, Etienne Toussaint-Bouvier on Designing Women, and Dee Mitchell on Moesha. She provided the voice of Cheetah in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. She also played Florence Watson, the mother of Rita Louise Watson (Lauryn Hill) in the 1993 film Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit. Ralph produced Divas Simply Singing, which has become an important AIDS fundraiser. She also appeared on the Showtime series Barbershop as Claire. Sheryl brought a new face to the sufferings of war in the NBC hit series ER. Ralph's 2002 project Baby of the Family concerns a young child who is born with a caul over her head, which enables her to see ghosts and the future. Ralph was also featured with son Etienne on MTV's My Super Sweet 16 and BET's Baldwin Hills, as well as an episode of Clean House that also featured her two children, Etienne and Ivy-Victoria (aka Coco), named after Ralph's mother. On June 16, 2009, it was announced that Ralph would join the cast of the Broadway-bound musical The First Wives Club as Elyse. She replaced Adriane Lenox, who withdrew from the show due to health concerns."Tell Us, Miss Jones: Sheryl Lee Ralph Will Be Part of First Wives Club" , playbill.com, June 16, 2009 In 2011, Ralph guest-starred in the Young Justice episode "Terrors" as Amanda Waller. In 2013, Ralph appeared in the NBC television show Smash as Cynthia, the mother of Jennifer Hudson's character. On February 9, 2013, Ralph appeared at the 2013 Columbus Middle School youth rally in Columbus, Mississippi. In August 2014, she appeared on KTLA Los Angeles Morning News as a fill-in Entertainment Reporter. In November 2014, Ralph appeared on Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn as the rich lady who claims her dog from Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn. She recently starred in the Claws series as one of the leading actress. She has also recently played the Grandmother in the sitcom Instant Mom on Nickelodeon. Personal life Ralph is married to Pennsylvania State Senator Vincent Hughes. In June 2000, In July 2004, Ralph was inducted as an honorary member of Delta Sigma Theta sorority at the 47th National Convention in Las Vegas, Nevada. In May 2008, Ralph was awarded an honorary doctorate of humane letters from Tougaloo College after giving the commencement address. Filmography Film Television Video games Stage work *''Reggae'' (1980) *''Swing'' (1980) *''Dreamgirls'' (1981) *''Identical Twins from Baltimore'' (1987) *''Thoroughly Modern Millie'' (2002) *''Applause'' (2005) *''The First Wives Club'' (2009) *''Wicked'' (2016) Discography Album In the Evening (1984, The New York Music Company) #"You're So Romantic" (4:38) #"In the Evening" (3:50) #"Give Me Love" (3:34) #"Evolution" (4:02) #"Back to Being in Love" (3:01) #"Be Somebody" (3:35) #"I'm Your Kind of Girl" (3:55) #"B.A.B.Y." (3:15) #"Ready or Not" (3:46) #"I'm So Glad That We Met" (3:56) Produced and arranged by Trevor Lawrence Singles *"When I First Saw You" (1983) - US R&B #50 *"In the Evening" (1984) - US Hot Dance Music/Club Play Singles #6; UK #64 *"You're So Romantic" (1985) - US Club Play #37; US R&B #84 *"In the Evening" (remix) (1997) Australia #17 *"Evolution" (remix) (1998) *"Here Comes the Rain Again" (1999) (cover of Eurythmics song) - US Club Play #37; US R&B #44 References External links * * * Category:1956 births Category:American actors of Jamaican descent Category:American people of Cameroonian descent Category:American people of Tikar descent Category:American film actresses Category:HIV/AIDS activists Category:Independent Spirit Award winners Category:Rutgers University alumni Category:Writers from Waterbury, Connecticut Category:People from Manchester Parish Category:People from Long Island Category:African-American actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Living people Category:American television actresses Category:Spouses of Pennsylvania politicians Category:Delta Sigma Theta members Category:People from Uniondale, New York Category:Actors from Waterbury, Connecticut